


Rude Awakening

by DaisyChainz



Series: Star Wars Comics fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Age of Resistance (Comics)
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Canon Compliant, Force Choking (Star Wars), Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Ren has an awakening about Hux when he learns a shocking detail about their ship crashing.





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Shhhhhhh, we don't pay attention to plot holes. Just enjoy ;)
> 
> Star Wars Age of Resistance: General Hux

Hux felt as though the pressure in the room suddenly increased. It bore steadily down on him, more and more heavily. As he struggled to move in his chair, or even take a deep breath, he could hear a familiar stomping outside his office. 

The door made a grinding sound as it was forced open from the outside, revealing Kylo Ren with clenched fists in the hallway.

Hux slowed his breathing, calmed his heart rate, resisted struggling against the intense pressure pushing him into his seat. The chair creaked beneath him. He cleared his mind and relaxed his muscles. "What is it, Ren?" He ground out from between his teeth. 

Ren stomped up to the desk, breathing hard through his mask, the sound grating loudly in Hux's ears. "As if you don't know what you did, Hux."

"You're going to have to be more specific, Ren." Short breaths wore at him, made it harder to relax himself. To remain calm. 

One hand remained in a clawed fist at his side, controlling the stifling force surrounding Hux. The other pointed accusingly over the desk. "You. You were the one that crashed the shuttle."

"What would lead you to believe that? I was on that shuttle too."

"I interrogated the radar technician. He revealed to me that is wasn't Brooks that commanded him, but you."

"How did you even know about the radar technician? I only told Brooks about him." He was having to huff air to move it in and out of his compressed lungs. 

"I have a connection with the radar techs. Not that I need them with the force."

"Of course you don't." Hux dragged in a short breath. "This conversation would go better if you would release me, Ren."

"You clearly can't be trusted."

"What exactly am I going to do right now? Attack you from across the desk with my blade? Crash the Finalizer?"

Ren considered for a moment, his gloves creaking as he moved his fingers. 

The pressure on Hux increased momentarily, making him unable to breathe at all. 

Then it was suddenly gone. 

Hux wished he hadn't been so desperate for air that he gasped, but he couldn't help it. He quickly recovered, glaring at Ren the whole time. He could hear the smirk in Ren's response. 

"Just a reminder that no matter what you do, I can stop you with a thought."

As if Hux ever forgot. 

"Why did you crash the ship, Hux?"

"You seem to know so much, surely you have that answer."

"I got what little information the tech had, and pieced it together with Brooks's death. I'm assuming you framed him by giving his inferior the order."

"Brilliant work, Ren."

"Your tech is dead Hux."

"He was already supposed to be dead before you could get to him. I'll have to punish whomever allowed that to happen."

"You could have killed us both." Hux felt the pressure rise in the room again. 

"You should be flattered Ren."

"Really, and why?"

"With as often as I disparage you and your ridiculous powers . . . Don't you understand how much trust and faith I put in your abilities? I put my own life at stake, believing that you would save us when we crashed."

There was a long pause. Finally, "I could have saved myself and allowed you to die--as everyone else on board did."

"It was a risk, yes. But, how many times has Snoke told you to leave me alive? I'm clearly important. You may not like it, but you know it."

"You risked your life on a chance to avenge yourself on Brooks?"

"What do you know about that?"

"Nothing, but why else would you go to such dangerous lengths to get to him?"

"Well, with him dead you'll only have your theories to keep you company about that."

Ren raised his hand slightly. "I could get it from you."

Hux stared at his own reflection in Ren's mask. "Once again, I believe I can count on your fear of your Master to keep you in check." The pressure returned, right between his eyes.

"Don't confuse respect with fear, Hux. Just because your men are controlled through fear doesn't mean I am. I am neither controlled nor fearful. And one day there will be no such reason for restraint. You would do well to remember that."

Hux stared into the mask and clenched his teeth. Gradually the pain drained away. Hux just managed to not slump in relief. "You got the answers you wanted. You know there is nothing you can do about it. Get out."

Ren clenched his fists and stood still for almost a whole minute. Hux waited and breathed. Ren's hand flicked and suddenly everything that was on Hux's desk was in the floor. 

Ren turned on his heel and stomped back out without another word. The door to the hallway remained open at an odd angle. Yet another costly repair. Hux was seething, but at the same time he knew he had the upper hand. For the moment. But it didn't matter. He had done what needed to be done. He was one step closer to his final goal. 

*** **

Ren went directly back to his quarters, throwing his mask against the wall as soon as he could get it off.

Shit. He couldn't believe he had been manipulated on such a gross level. He was furious, especially since Hux was right: there was little to nothing he could do about it. If he told Snoke he would be punished for not knowing what Hux was up to. At the same time, if he had searched Hux's mind he would have been punished as well. 

And saving both of them had taxed Ren heavily. Hux was incredibly lucky to be alive. Kylo felt a cold chill at the thought of being killed in the crash himself. Or in his weakened state afterwards. All for Hux's pride. 

Even in his anger and confusion Ren was undeniably impressed by Hux's intelligence and willingness to risk his own life, and end others with no compunction. He also couldn't deny that he found that incredibly arousing. Not for the first time--he found he wanted to strangle and fuck Hux in equal measure. Perhaps he could repay Hux for risking his life and straining his powers by doing both.

Fuck. He realized how hard he was. Undoing his pants was a relief, he left himself just enough room to shove his hand in and roughly grasp himself. He slumped against the door; he hadn't even made it all the way into his quarters yet.

He worked himself over with thoughts of closing off Hux's air, just enough to punish him for almost killing them both. And to remind him who had the true power. He could already feel his orgasm starting to build. 

What pushed him over the edge was remembering Hux admitting he had trusted Ren to keep them alive. His entire plan, his own survival had hinged on that belief. That Ren, his most despised rival, was powerful enough to save them both. 

Ren gasped out as he tensed and spilled over his hand. Spasms jerked through his body as he breathed back to calmness. It had been almost too intense to be truly pleasurable, but he felt more centered, less likely to destroy something. Something else.

Perhaps there was something to be said about playing against each other's strengths. And weaknesses. Ren was certain he could figure out how to make that work: complementing each other, with himself still coming out on top.

**Author's Note:**

> The implication here is that Kylo just asked Matt about the radar technicians, he was not the one that sabotaged the shuttle and was subsequently executed. 
> 
> Also, of course Hux had a way to communicate for help, he had no intention of leaving that to chance. He just ended up not needing it.


End file.
